fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Abby's Personalities
In the Real World, Abby is shown to have varying personalities which makes it hard to describe simply. However, in FFW, these different aspects of her personality are shown to have manifested into separate distinct minds all of which appear throughout the series. The following are the list of personalities that have appeared in order. Personalities Raven's Familiar Raven's Familiar was an old identity of Abby's when she first started FFW in her adoloscence. When starting out, Abby wanted to start anew by having the life of freedom she always dreamed off from her strict, sheltered upbringing and days of being bullied mercilessly all her childhood. She first appeared wanting to be optimistic and cheerful until a mishap with a group of Admin Guards awakened Rave's dormant love of fighting as well as a rebellious streak in her. Following the events, Rave chose the lone path of a wandering rogue. Through her journeys of fighting and maintaining her emotion-sensitive powers, Rave's personality went from cheerful to cynical and sarcastic. This was further fueled when she was taken in to be RoM's subordinate in order to train her growing powers sometime after she had met Punnya and received the Neko Bell. Harsh training under RoM (who had removed her precious Chakra Ruby) coupled with the Pacifying powers of the Neko Bell had shown to have confused Rave's psyche so much that it had shattered her personality into varying levels. Ravena Felidae Ravena Felidae became the new identity of Rave after finally mastering her abilities. She is the main dominant personality to be shown when Rave dons the Neko Bell. She overall represents the Happiness and Sadness of Ravena. Felidae portrays most of the girl's positive personality traits and generally comes of as cheerful and carefree albeit a bit childish. She can be considered the most normal and sane of the personalities. Being the dominant persona, Felidae works hard to keep her powers from running rampant along with Felis. Ravena Felis Felis is the second most common persona to be seen, appearing only when the Neko Bell has been removed although since the appearance of Lynx, Felis seems to have more power in appearing on her own will. She was originally believed to be the Evil essence however later chapters revealed that she was actually the Neutral essence. Felis was originally a vessel of sorts implanted by the Neko Bell to absorb all negative emotions. She began sentient after RoM fused said vessel with Rave's subconsious. Her main role is to monitor all off Rave's inner turmoil and rage which appears in the form of a dark miasma hidden in the depths of Rave's mind. Felis is in many ways more mature than Felidae and less restrained in showing her discontent and annoyance for a lot of things. She is probably the closest in personality to how she was back in her Rogue days. Felis is normally portrayed as stoic, cynical and merciless and uses sarcasm frequently. She is also more cold and calculating and prefers mentally and emotionally attacking others. She frequently shows Tsundere traits which makes her incredibly defensive. Despite her harsh front, Felis does occasionally show that has a kind and nurturing heart. This is mostly evident when it comes to protecting others. Felis has a close relationship with Felidae, calling her Dee-Dee, and is extremely protective of her. Being a sentient vessel, Felis's biggest fear is to be erased from Rave's subconsious. Ravena Lynx Lynx was a new personality that came to life during Rave's battle with QueenD. She represents the Darkness Within and was born of the collected inner rage, trauma and dormant blood-lust. While new, she has appeared before a long time ago when Felis overshot her limit after the Bell was removed. Back then she was known as either 'Psycho Ravena' or the 'Lunatic Phase'. She is mostly characterized by her glowing eyes. Lynx finally became sentient after Felidae became swallowed up by her trauma of being bullied and ridiculed while Felis was losing control after being exposed to battle for a prolonged period. Compared to Felidae and Felis, Lynx lacks all forms of restraint and has a sick perverse lust for bloodshed and pain. She is virtually insane and has total disregard for friends or foe. Lynx can be considered the most fearful and powerful of the Personas as she can force her will easily over the restraints of the Neko Bell. She was returned to a slumber after the combined efforts of Felidae, Felis and her friends. However it was her destructive power that had captured the attention of Kusanagi, which could possibly spell more danger in the future. Ravena When all three personalities resonate with each other, they form a single mind known simply as Ravena. She represents Balance and is Ravena's final form. Trivia *The three Persona's are named after the genus of the cat family. *''Felidae'' is the name of the overall species of the cat family. *Members of the'' Felis'' family are all small felines closely related to the Domestic cat. This fact is makes it ironic considering Felis is much taller than Felidae herself. *''Lynx'' does only refer to the wild cat itself, but also applies to other medium-sized wildcats.